


Surprise

by DashFlintceschi



Series: 50 Kinky Ways Table [2]
Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Dan's a bit oblivious, He meets Dan in a club, Josh is a cross-dresser, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh goes out with his sister to celebrate her birthday, and gives Dan a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tgrsndshrks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/gifts).



> Number two, Cross-dressing.
> 
> For Tgrsndshrks, because I think she'll like this one.

Josh nods in approval as he examines himself in the mirror. He’s ready. His hair extensions are firmly in place and his hair is teased just the way he likes it; his make-up is perfect; the short, strapless, purple dress hugs his frame perfectly; his nails match the dress as well as he thought they would; and he’s wearing his favourite heels, the ones that are comfortable, yet make his long legs look amazing, and make his arse look fantastic.

The only problem is the strapless, padded bra he’s wearing. He doesn’t usually wear them, he’s not bothered about ‘passing’, he just feels comfortable in women’s clothes. But he’s going out with his sister and her friends to celebrate her birthday, and though Elissa doesn’t have a problem with his lifestyle choices, she did ask him to try his hardest to pass for a woman if he was planning on dressing like one. He’s never been able to say no to her, so he adjusts the bra into a more comfortable position with a sigh, and grabs his bag from the dresser, before heading out to meet Elissa.

The club’s packed when they get there, and they have to fight their way to the bar. While they’re waiting on their drinks, Josh feels a hand grab his arse and squeeze hard. He can’t help it as he spins around, shoving the guy harshly.

“Back the fuck off!” He growls, not even trying to make his voice sound feminine. The guy’s eyes widen in shock and disgust as he hears Josh’s voice, his eyes sliding down to Josh’s throat to see his Adam’s Apple.

He sneers and slinks away, muttering to himself as Josh turns back to the bar. He glances at Elissa, expecting her to be disappointed, he did promise, after all. She’s smiling, though, and she nods to him in approval. Apparently, he doesn’t have to try to pass when he’s dealing with creeps. Good to know.

Elissa and her friends disappear onto the dance floor once they have their drinks, but Josh stays leaning against the bar for now. He’s not the best dancer, and he needs a few drinks in him before he can work up the courage to follow them. After a few minutes, he feels someone lean against the bar beside him, and he turns, expecting Elissa. Instead, he finds a guy grinning at him.

“Can I buy you a drink?” He shouts over the music, and Josh nods with a smile. The guy waves down a barman, pointing to his almost empty bottle and Josh’s glass in request. Once the barman’s set another beer bottle and another glass of white wine in front of them, the guy turns to Josh with his hand outstretched. “I’m Dan,” he tells him as Josh takes his hand.

“Josh,” he returns, and the guy smiles bemusedly.

“Odd name for a girl,” he comments, and Josh laughs and shrugs one shoulder. If this guy can’t figure it out on his own, Josh isn’t going to tell him.

They stay at the bar for a while, then agree to go looking for an empty booth. As they cross the room, Dan leading Josh by the hand, Josh looks over everyone’s heads until he spots his sister and catches her eye. He points to himself and Dan, then to the empty booth they’re heading for. She grins and nods as she gives him a thumbs up, and he can’t help but laugh at her.

They talk a while longer, Dan slowly but surely inching closer to Josh the whole time. Finally, his thigh is pressed against Josh’s as he leans in and kisses him. As Dan’s lips trail down to Josh’s neck, he feels Dan’s hand on his thigh, slowly sliding up. Josh lets him, wondering how he’ll react. As Dan’s fingers reach their goal, they brush Josh’s length through his underwear, and Dan stills. Josh holds his breath as he waits, and finally, Dan lifts his head to look Josh in the eye as he palms him lightly.

“Even better,” he murmurs with a grin, and Josh bites his lip, moaning softly as Dan presses the heel of his palm against his cock. Dan goes back to kissing his neck, still rubbing Josh through his underwear as his lips trail up to Josh’s ear. “How about we go back to my place?” He suggests, and Josh nods. Before they leave, Josh pulls his phone out of his bag and takes a photo of Dan, then texts it to his sister. _‘Going home with him.’_ It’s a safety measure they’ve used for years, and it hasn’t failed them yet.

As Josh lies in Dan’s bed, trying to get his breath back from the best sex of his life, Dan curls around his back, fingers trailing softly over Josh’s stomach.

“How come you didn’t tell me?” He wonders softly, and Josh laughs.

“Most people can figure it out on their own, I was surprised you didn’t. I wanted to see how long it would take you,” he tells him, and Dan snorts.

“Well, as you saw, I get a bit stupid when I see a pretty face, especially if there’s a damn fine body to go with it,” he retorts, his fingers trailing down to play over Josh’s hip, and Josh grins. Guys like Dan make all the shit he gets worth it.


End file.
